There may be circumstances in which it would be beneficial to support a rotating body and transfer electrical power and data between a non-rotating body and the rotating body. For example, it may be beneficial to provide a rotating body to carry one or more sensors configured to generate sensor signals, so the one or more sensors may be aimed to provide sensor signals throughout a range of angles of rotation. In addition, if electronic devices and sensors carried by the rotating body require electrical power for operation, and the sensors generate data signals, it may be beneficial to transfer electrical power to the rotating body and data signals from the sensors associated with the rotating body to a non-rotating body. However, rotation of the rotating body may prevent the use of hard-wired connections between the rotating body and the non-rotating body.